Rain & Stars
by YunsDreamWorld
Summary: A chance meeting in the rain. For Yūta, that seems to be how he meets all the important people in his life despite preferring sunny weather. Perhaps he will come to like the rain.


This is pretty short, partly because it's a prologue and partly because I always have trouble getting a multi-chapter story started. I'm not sure how well this chapter flows.

Updates will probably be weekly or biweekly, as I usually take longer when writing multi-chapters and I'm simultaneously working on other stories.

* * *

 **Dancing in the Rain**

* * *

Lessons for the day were over and, thankfully, it was a day off for all second-year students. That meant, they could go home, do some individual practice or whatever they did in their free time. Team Tsukigami was among those going home for the day. They parted ways at the entrance, Kyōji and Lion heading for the dorms, while Tsubasa and Sakuya headed for their respective homes.  
Or that's how it normally would be. Today, Sakuya wanted to stop by at the outdoor stage. He occasionally liked to go there and just enjoy the atmosphere. The outdoor stage had something magical to it. Therefore, instead of walking that short distance with Tsubasa as usual, he waved his teammates goodbye as he turned towards the outdoor stage.

While Sakuya passed the Small Ayanagi Hall, it started to rain. Not strong enough to immediately soak him, but he should have probably taken an umbrella along. At that moment, he was glad that he had already changed into casual clothes and packed his school uniform away. Since it was very warm, he decided he could take the risk of getting soaked. Walking along the path to the outdoor stage, Sakuya kept to the side in order for the trees to provide a little protection against the rain.  
As he neared the outdoor stage, he could hear some unusual noises. As if someone was dancing. While everyone at the school knew about the stage, no one really came here anymore. The only other student, who still came here to Sakuya's knowledge, was Itsuki. They were still in the same class, Itsuki having managed to get into the Musical Department by himself, but they never really talked because of the tension Itsuki's departure last year caused. It would be nice to have a normal conversation with him again.

With that in mind, Sakuya stepped out from beneath the trees letting the outdoor stage come into view. The sight greeting him was not one he had expected. It was not his former teammate dancing across the stone stage. It was easy to see that the movements were those of a beginner. However, Sakuya thought they possessed a certain unrefined beauty. The style also reminded him of Itsuki.  
Sakuya couldn't be sure since the person was wearing casual clothes, but he assumed that it was a middle school student and a boy. The person had short, light brown hair, but that was about the only detail the second-year student could make out. For a couple of minutes, he just watched. At one point, he wondered how that boy would develop if he entered Ayanagi Gakuen.

Sakuya wasn't sure how much time passed, but the boy abruptly stopped dancing. Suddenly, green eyes stared at him. Neither of them moved. Until the unknown boy broke the staring contest and ducked his in what Sakuya assumed was embarrassment. Making his decision, he made his way down to the stage.  
"Those were some interesting steps", Sakuya commented as he came to a stop at the edge of the stage.  
"Thank you, I guess", the boy responded shyly, a small, embarrassed smile gracing his face.  
"Are you a student from the Ayanagi Gakuen Middle School Division?" Sakuya asked. He had never seen the boy around, so he might have just transferred or started at the Middle School Division after he had gone on to the High School Division.  
"Ah, no. I go to a normal middle school, but I do want to enter the High School Division", the boy grinned sheepishly.  
"Is that why you're dancing on the outdoor stage in the rain?" the older student enquired.  
"Kind of. I visited last year's Ayanagi Festival and got lost. I ended up here and saw one of the high schoolers dancing on this stage. Seeing him dance made me want to dance as well. I want to stand on the same stage as him one day", the boy explained with a blush, though Sakuya wasn't sure if it was entirely from embarrassment or if the rain helped along.

The ice seemed to be broken and they continued to talk some more. Sakuya learned that the boy's name was Hoshitani Yūta, that he suffered from zoophobia (though, he was fine with insects) and liked riding the train. Likewise, Sakuya told the other his name, that he lived at an aikido dōjō and that he was a student in the Musical Department.  
The mention of his department led to Sakuya discovering that Yūta had never received formal training in either dancing, singing or acting. What he had shown earlier had all been self-taught. Sakuya had to admit he was impressed. Yūta's movements may have been those of a beginner, but he hadn't been able to tell that they had been self-taught.  
Right then, the rain turned into a waterfall catching the duo by surprise. Out of reflex, Sakuya grabbed the younger boy by the wrist and sprinted towards the Small Ayanagi Hall. Yūta stumbled for a moment before he managed to fall into step with him.  
"The forecast did say rain, but I don't think it was supposed to start pouring down like this until late evening", Sakuya commented as they reached the entrance of the Small Ayanagi Hall where they could take shelter from the rain.  
"At least it's summer", Yūta mentioned as he shook himself. Sakuya found it resembling a dog shaking itself after getting out of the water. It was adorable and amusing. Though, he agreed with that statement. At least, with these temperatures, they shouldn't get sick unless they were extremely unlucky.  
"It would probably be best to wait it out here. At least until it calms down again" Sakuya suggested wringing out his jacket. A hummed agreement was the response as the other followed his example and began wringing his clothes as best as possible.

* * *

When Yūta arrived home, his head was still swimming with the memories of what had happened earlier. He called out to let his family know he was back, but there was no answer as he kicked off his shoes. That meant he would be alone for some time probably.  
The soaked clothes were taken off and dumped in the hamper and the cell phone was placed on the counter in the bathroom. A quick shower warmed Yūta up, but his thoughts were still all over the place. Grabbing his cell phone, he made his way into his bedroom, where he changed into a pair of pyjamas. Then he sat cross-legged on the bed with his cell phone before him.  
The minutes ticked by slowly as Yūta attempted to decide on a course of action. Should he really take up the offer that had been made? Wouldn't he be a burden? The second question was the one he decided to send Sakuya, although with a lot more rambling. The response was almost immediate.

 _I wouldn't have offered if it was a burden and teaching is also a form of studying. Also, you have untapped potential. It would be a shame if you didn't get into Ayanagi Gakuen's Musical Department due to lack of formal training. The entrance exams, as they are now, unfortunately, disregard students that have potential but not the skills. The only way around it is if you manage to catch the interest of a Kaō Kai member._

Yūta read the message several times before he composed a reply. However, he let his thumb hover over the send button for another couple of minutes. With a sigh, he finally hit the send button. Only seconds later, his cell phone started ringing. He hesitated for a moment before picking up. The following hour, Sakuya explained Ayanagi's traditions and system to the younger man. In the end, Yūta took Sakuya's offer and they worked out a time schedule for training sessions.

* * *

I noticed that this setup might easily develop into SazaHoshi and OtoHoshi, maybe even with HaruHoshi. My stories usually end up going into an entirely different direction than planned so I guess I'll just see where this goes.

I haven't decided yet if I want do chapter with some daily life stuff and training sessions for Sakuya and Yūta or skip to the Musical Department entrance exams and show Sakuya and Yūta's adventures in flashbacks.

You can find links to my Tumblr and Twitter on my profile.


End file.
